pas de titre pour l'instant
by Scorpion-Black butler
Summary: après 3 ans d'absence Oska Evans renvient enfin auprès de sa elle va découvrir que les chose on changer.
1. Chapter 1un retour au pays

Une jeune fille descendit de l'avion en provenance de France, elle s'appelait Oska Evans, elle se dit qu'elle ferait bien de rentrer chez elle. Elle prit un taxi, et rentrait à la maison de ses parents qui tel qu'elle les connaissait avait oublié que c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle rentrait. Une fois arrivée devant la maison, elle paya le taxi, remercia le chauffeur, prit sa valise dans le coffre et rentra chez elle et dit :

— Maman, papa, je suis rentrée.

— Marc c'est toi ? Tu viens juste de partir, dit maman surprise.

— Allô, maman ici Oska, je suis rentrée :)

— Ah Oska c'est toi, mais tu es arrivée quand, tu aurais dû nous appeler, dit maman ?

— Vous aviez oublié et avec Marc qui pense qu'au foot j'étais sûre de devoir me débrouiller toute seule ne t'en fait pas. En parlant de Marc, où est il que je le salue ? demanda Oska.

— Au parc de la tour en train de s'entraîner, dit-elle.

— Bien je vais le voir, je te laisse mes bagages, dit Oska.

Elle sortit, dehors, en claquant la porte, se dirigea vers le parc où s'entraînait son frère pour le retrouver. Une fois là-bas, elle le découvrit en train de s'entraîner tout seul avec son pneu de camion. Alors que le pneu redescendait à toute vitesse elle l'appela :

— Marc !

Il se tourna la tête dans sa direction en oubliant que le pneu redescendait à toute vitesse et se le prit en plein dans la tête, il se retrouva projeté à terre. Quand il se releva et nota sa présence, il dit :

— Tien salut Oska, tu es rentrée, tu viens t'entraîner ?

— Marc ! Ça fait 3 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, toi la 1ere chose que tu me demandes et est ce que je viens m'entraîner ! Oublie l'entraînement et vient ici qu'on puisse parler un peu, dit-elle à moitié en hurlant.

— Calme-toi Oska, j'arrive, dit-il.

Marc la rejoignit et ils s'assirent dans l'herbe. Au bout d'une demi-heure environs, ils entendirent un :

— Marc, oups pardons.

Marc et Oska se retournèrent en même temps et aperçurent un jeune homme au cheveu blanc qui les regardait. Marc le rassura :

— Axel, je te présente ma sœur Oska.

— Enchanté Axel, dit cette dernière.

— De même, Marc ne nous avait pas dit qu'il avait une sœur, répondit-il, Marc avec l'équipe on allait s'entraîner et comme tu n'arrivais pas et que tu ne répondais pas sur ton portable je suis venu te cherchez, et tu connais la suite.

— On arrive tout de suite, Oska tu pourras jouer dans ta tenue ? Dis Marc plein d'entrain.

— Ta sœur fait du foot, demanda Axel interrogatif.

— OUI, répondit Oska, où vous vous entraînez.

— Au terrain du fleuve, dit Marc.

— OK je passe à la maison me changer et je vous rejoins, dit Oska.

— D'accord, tu te souviens où il se trouve. Demanda Marc

— oui, allez-y, assura Oska.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Oska arriva en courant et vit 14 garçons en train de s'entraîner. Quand soudain le ballon sortit du terrain et atterrit dans ses pieds. Tous les garçons la regardèrent puis son frère lui demanda :

— Oska, tu peux nous renvoyer le ballon stp.

— J'ai mieux que ça, dit-elle.

Elle vit Marc réfléchir 2 minutes puis dire :

— Vite les gars tous en défense.

Ses paroles eurent sur Oska l'effet d'un signal, elle s'élança sur le terrain fonça si vite que les attaquants qui remontait ne la vissent pas passer, arriva devant la défense et les dribbla sont la moindre difficulté et arriva devant le but et dit :

— Marc, tu es prêt ?

— Toujours Oska, répondit ce dernier.

Elle exécuta alors une de ses super techniques où elle avait les bras écartés, des ailes lui poussèrent dans le dos et elle dit :

— tir féerique.

Puis shoota dans le ballon. Marc utilisa sa main dimensionnelle pour dévier son tir, mais sa technique fut brisée par celle d'Oska qui marqua un but. En allant chercher le ballon, il dit :

— ben dit donc tu t'es vachement améliorée depuis la primaire, tu ne m'avais jamais sorti cette technique.

— C'est normal je l'ai développée au collège, mais tu pourrais me présenter à tes amis, qui je suis sûre se demande qui je suis, dit Oska.

— Tu as raison, les gars je vous présente ma sœur Oska, elle joue au poste d'attaquante, dit Marc.

— Marc ! Tu ne penses qu'au foot ma parole, je me souvenais que tu étais déjà comme ça quand on était plus petits, mais tu t'es aggravé. Donc je reprends je m'appelle Oska, je suis la sœur de Marc et j'ai ans, je suis en 3e et je fais du foot, et vous ? dit-elle.

— Moi tu m'as vu tout à l'heure, s'est Axel Blaze.

— D'accord, répondit-elle avec une petite mine étonnée.

— Moi, dit un mec aux cheveux vert, c'est Jordan Greenway.

— bien, dit-elle.

— Moi, dit un garçon aux cheveux rouge, c'est Xavier Foster.

— Ah, fit-elle un peu surprise.

— Darren LaChance, gardien de but.

— OK, dit Oska.

— Byron Loves, serviteur des dieux.

— Bien, répondit Oska, surprise.

— Bobby Shearer, pour vous servir.

— Enchanté, dit-elle.

— Bobby n'en fait pas trop, moi s'est Éric, Éric Eagle.

— Bien, répondit-elle avec étonnement.

-Bryce Whitingale, attaquant de glace.

— Compris, dit-elle.

— Caleb Stonewall, chieur de service.

— Un Stonewall ?! S'étrangla-t-elle ?

— Hein ! s'exclamèrent tous les garçons parce qu'il y a plusieurs Stonewall.

— Oui, il a 2 sœurs, sa jumelle Clara et leur petite sœur Loona, expliqua-t-elle

— Loona ! S'exclama-t Caleb. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

— Oui elle va bien Caleb, répondit Oska.

— Je pense que l'on peut passer au suivant, dit Marc.

— Oui je pense aussi, dit un garçon avec une cape et des lunettes d'aviateur, je m'appelle Jude Sharp.

— Enchanté, déclara-t-elle.

— je me nomme Shawn Frost.

— Bien, salua Oska.

— Scotty Banyan, enfant modèle.

— Scotty ! s'exclamèrent tous les autres.

— je suppose d'après se que nous a dit ta sœur tu es tous sauf un enfant modèle, dit Oska, ravi de te rencontré, gnome farceur.

— Bon je suis je dernier, me prénomme Nathan Swift.

Lorsqu'elle vit le beau jeune homme au cheveu bleu se nommant Nathan elle se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil, elle répondit en bafouillant :

Bon... Bonjour !°/°

Elle pesta intérieurement contre Sarah qui lui avait caché que son frère était aussi mignon. Soudain sont téléphone sonna, elle décrocha et dit :

— Allô ?

— Salut Oska ! Dis la voix.

— Erza, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre, répliqua Oska.

Oska relava la tête et vit que Axel était comme pétrifié, elle dit à Erza :

— Attend 2 secondes.

— OK pas de problème, répondit cette dernière.

Oska décalât son téléphone et demanda à Axel :

— Axel, ça va ?

— Tu as dit Erza ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui pourquoi ? dit-elle.

— Rien ce doit être une coïncidence, répondit-il.

— Bien, je n'insiste pas, répondit Oska.

Sur ses paroles elle rapporta son téléphone contre son oreille et dit :

— Erza ses bons.

-...

— Erza, Erza ? Ça va ? dit Oska inquiète.

— Tu as dit Axel ? répondit cette dernière après quelques instants.

— Oui, dit moi se qui ne va pas Erza ! réclama Oska.

— Quel est son nom de famille ? demanda Erza.

— Blaze comme toi, pourquoi ? L'informa Oska.

— Je ne connais qu'un seul Axel Blaze et c'est mon frère, hurla à moitié Erza.

Je mets le haut-parleur et je lui demande s'il a une sœur, dit Oska.

Après avoir prononcé ses paroles, elle mit le haut-parleur et demanda à Axel :

— Dit voir Axel tu n'aurais pas une sœur se nommant Erza par hasard ?

— Si pourquoi tu me demandes sa ? demanda ce dernier.

— Car je l'ai au bout du fil, répliqua Oska.

— Comment se faut-il qu'elle est ton numéro de téléphone ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

— Tout simplement, car on se connaît bien, que l'on a fréquentait le même bahut et qu'on a fait partie de la même équipe de foot, dit Oska.

— D'accord, attend tu connaît personnellement ma sœur ? Questionna ce dernier.

— Ben oui, répondit Oska. Erza, tu as entendu ?

— Oui, répondit cette dernière.

— Dit tu es avec les filles ou pas ? Questionna Oska.

— Oui et si tu veux savoir j'ai mis le haut-parleur, dit Erza.

— OK je croix qu'avec la chance que j'ai je suis tombée sur les frères de Lucy, Marina, Aelita, Mira, Léa, Sarah, Clara et Loona en plus du tien. Ils doivent vouloir des nouvelles de leur sœur à mon avis, pas vrai les gars raconta Oska

— oui répondirent tous les garçons concernés, attend tu connais nos sœurs ?

— Avec la chance que j'ai, c'est plus que probable, dit Oska.

Après dix longues minutes où les garçons prirent des nouvelles de leur sœur, où Shawn découvrit qu'il en avait une et d'engueulade en Clara et Caleb auquel Oska mit fin, cette dernière dit :

— Sarah, je te rappellerais demain, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

— tu ne peux pas m'en parler maintenant ? répliqua Sarah.

— Non ! Dis Oska. Bon sinon les filles au revoir.

Elle raccrocha puis se tourna vers les garçons et leur demanda :

— Dites les gars on reprend l'entraînement ?

— Oui ! Dirent-ils tous ?

Ils reprirent l'entraînement qui dura jusqu'au soir, ou tout le monde rentra chez soi.

Le lendemain Oska fit sa rentrée au collège Raimon où elle se retrouva dans la classe de son frère et de ses amis, intégra leur équipe, ce qui posa un problème pour les vestiaires. Puis en fin d'après-midi elle rappela Sarah :

— Allô ? Dis Sarah.

— Salut, Sarah, ça va ? Dis Oska.

— Bonjour, Oska, je vais bien, et toi ? répondit Sarah.

— Épuisé, j'ai eu une journée infernale, répondit Oska.

— tu voulais me dire quoi hier ? demanda Sarah.

— tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton frère était aussi mignon ! Dis Oska.

— Je n'y crois pas tu es amoureuse de mon frère ! s'exclama Sarah.

— Passe le bonjour à l'autre de ma part, je dois te laisser, dit Oska.

— OK, bonne chance avec mon frère, dit Sarah.

Oska raccrocha sur ces paroles, elle passe la soirée en compagnie de sa famille. Pendant les deux mois qui suivirent elle devint une amie proche de Nathan, ils sortaient de plus en plus souvent que tous les deux. Au bout de ces deux mois, un événement notable se produisit, c'était pendant l'entraînement. Oska entendit une voix ou plutôt une multitude de voix qui disaient :

— Oska !

L'interpellée interrompit l'action en cour et se retournèrent en direction des voix et vit ses dix amies approchée à grands pas et dite :

— Les filles quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ici !

— Nous de même, on vient dire bonjour et faire visiter le Japon à Joanna, dit Erza au nom du groupe.

— Je suppose que vous avez semé le coach dans la ville ? Dis Oska.

— Bonne supposition, dit Clara, c'était mon idée.

— Vu ton tempérament je m'en doute, vous n'êtes que 10 donc ces à dire tous les membres de l'équipe, que faites-vous ici ? Questionna Oska.

— Nous venons jouer contre les raisons, donc contre toi et nos frères, dit Clara.

— Ah ! D'accord, dis Oska surprise

10 com pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2:retrouvaille, on joue le match

Pendant que nous discutions les garçon arrêtèrent de jouer pour nous regarder, quand Marc, des étoile dans les yeux, intervint :

-Quoi vous voulez jouez contre nous.

-Marc la ferme, dis-je agacé par mon frère.

-Oska tu nous présente tes compagnons de jeu, dit Erza.

-Oui bien sûre, comme ça vous verrez la tête de vos frère plus ce …dis-je.

-Attend je rêve que fait cette espèce de chien défiguré ici, hurla la voie familière de Clara.

-Crétine c'est à moi de te poser la question, répondit Caleb devant l'air interdit des garçon.

-Je suis venu voir une amie bâtard, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Ces l'équipe dont je fais parti figure toi, bonne à rien,dit-il toujours sur le même ton.

-STOP !hurlais-je avec Loona, y en a marre .

-mais …, protestèrent-ils.

-PAS DE MAIS, dis-je avec colère.

-Ok, ok, on a compris dirent les deux concerné à l'unisson.

-Ben voilà je peut reprendre, dis-je. Donc je disais que vous verriez la tête de vos frère plus celle de ce que vous ne connaissez pas, mais vous devriez commencé par vous présenté.

-Bonne idée, fit Erza, je m'appelle Erza Blaze.

-Salut Erza, dit Axel.

-Clara Stonewall, dit Clara.

-Pff, fit Caleb.

-Caleb fait pas la tête, plaisanta Loona, moi c'est Loona Stonewall.

-Loona, dit Caleb, sa fais super longtemps tu as tellement changé.

-Moi c'est Sarah Swift,dit Sarah.

-Salut frangine, dit Nathan.

-Moi c'est Mira Frost,dit Mira.

-Alors c'est toi ma sœur, dit Shawn.

-Oui, dit cette dernière.

-Moi c'est Joanna Rune,dit Joanna.

-Enchanté, dirent les garçon.

-Moi c'est Aelita Loves, dit Aelita.

-bonjour Aelita, dit Byron.

-Salut, moi c'est Léa Foster, dit Léa.

-Salut frangine, dit Xavier.

-Moi c'est Lucy Eagle, dit Lucy.

-Bonjour Lucy, dit Eric.

-Scotty, j'espère que tu n'a pas fais trop de bêtise, moi c'est Marina Banyan, dit Marina.

-Salut Marina, fit-il en se faisant tout petit.

Je présenta rapidement les garçon aux fille et se fus l'heure de manger et pour ne pas laisser les filles toute seule nous avons était manger chez M. Hillman, après avoir attendus le coach des fille. Une fois là-bas Sarah me demanda des nouvelle de ma relation avec son frère, je lui répondit que cela avançait et qu'on se voyait tous les deux l'après-midi même, Sarah me dit d'aller à mon rendez-vous, quelle verrai son frère, et que vu qu'elle était là elle m'aiderait pour son frère. Il fus convenue d'un accord tacite que les fille dormirai chez moi est mon frère.

C'est comme sa qu'une heure plus tard j'allai à mon rendez-vous habillé avec un mini short bleu pâle, un collant noir transparent, des chaussure noir a petit talon en bas avec en haut un t-shirt blanc s'arrêtant au dessus du nombril, il laissait voir ma brassière noir. Quand j'arrivais je trouvais Nathan appuyer contre un arbre en jean et débardeur moulant laissant voir ses abdos musclé.

-Salut dis-je en m'approchant.

-Coucou, dit-il, en me faisant la bise.

-Ciné puis glace ?lui demandais-je.

-Oui, dit-il.

Une fois arrivée au cinéma nous demandâmes deux place pour divergente et une fois dans la salle je me coula naturellement dans les bras de Nathan. Je senti ces bras ses refermé sur moi en un geste protecteur et son souffle dans mes cheveux, nous restâmes comme sa pendant tout le film . Après le ciné nous sommes allé prendre une glace et nous promener au bout d'un moment nous nous sommes assit sur un banc et Nathan me dit :

-Oska ?

-Oui Nathan, dis-je.

-Je … Je … Je …, dit Nathan rouge comme une tomate.

Il se tut et approcha son visage du mien jusqu'à se que nos lèvres se touche, je ferma les yeux et approfondit le baisé. Quand on se sépara par manque d'air il me dit d'un ton très doux :

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveaux.

Nous restâmes ensemble encore une bonne heure, puis Nathan me raccompagna jusque devant chez moi et puis rentra chez lui.

Une heure plus tard les filles commencèrent à arrivé, quand tous le monde fut là nous avons discuté de tout et de rien,mais surtout des garçon, Sarah me demanda comment s'était passer mon rendez-vous avec Nathan, je lui répondis en passant sous silence le faite que Nathan et moi sortions ensemble. J'appris que Loona était amoureuse de Jude, Clara d'Axel, Sarah de Shawn, Léa de Jordan, Mira de Bryce, Aelita de Xavier, Erza de Caleb, Lucy de Darren et Marina de Byron.

Quand soudainement quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entré puis à celle de ma chambre quelle minute plus tard, j'allai ouvrir et quand Nathan apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, je lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa devant les filles. J'entendis des toussotement dans mon dos :

-Bah quoi ?demandais-je avec un sourire en regardant les filles.

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que mon frère et toi sortiez ensemble, Oska, dit Sarah d'un ton de reproche.

-J'ai peut-être omis se détail en effet, dis-je toujours dans les bras de Nathan.

-C'est quoi se raffut là-bas, dit Marc visiblement énervé,Nathan !Que fais tu là ? Et que fait ma sœur dans tes bras !

-On sort ensemble Marc, dis-je calmement

Après 10 min ou Nathan et moi avons expliqué à Marc que, tous les deux, nous sortions ensemble depuis l'après-midi même. Quand nous l'eûmes convaincu nous sommes rentré chacun dans nos chambre et Nathan me suivi dans la mienne, avec les fille nous avons préparé ma chambre, ces à dire que nous avons mis des matelas, des couverture et des îlot de coussins éparpillé dans la pièce pour fois cela fait, nous nous sommes mise en pyjama et Nathan quand à lui garda son t-shirt et son boxer pour dormir.

Nous étions répartis sur les différente installations mise en place plus tôt dans la soirée : Clara, Loona, Joanna et Marina sur les matelas, Sarah, Léa Lucy et Erza sur les couvertures et Mira et Aelita sur les îlots, pendant que moi et Nathan dormions dans mon lit. Nous avons discuté encore 30 min dans le noir, puis nous nous sommes tous endormis.

Le lendemain matin quand je me suis réveiller je découvris que j'étais à moitié sur Nathan, je passa ma main sur son torse découvert car son t-shirt s'était remonté pendant la nuits,se qui eu pour effet de le réveiller. Quand tous le monde fut réveillé dans la pièce, nous sommes tous descendu petit-déjeuner. À la ma grande surprise ainsi que celle de Nathan, Marc était déjà lever. Une bonne heure plus tard, après avoir dit au fille de se dépêcher au moins dix fois, quand j'ouvris la porte et sortis dehors, que je vis Axel, Jude, Shawn, Jordan, Xavier, Byron, Darren, Bryce et Caleb qui nous attendaient j'esquissai un sourire. Alors que les fille sortait à ma suite et à la vue de personne aimer, elle rougir, quand Marc est Nathan sortir à leur tour la surprise se peigna sur le visage de garçon, probablement due à la présence de Nathan ici. Quand nous avons éclairci quelque points nous nous sommes tous mis en route pour rejoindre les dernier membre de l'équipe qui attendaient devant le collège puis alors que je me rendait avec les fille au terrain du fleuve, pendant que les garçon s'entraînaient au centre du coups de tonnerre en vue du match prévu l'après-midi même contre nous, car il avait était convenu que je jouerai le match avec mon ancienne équipe. Comme je savais que mon frère avait une réserve de pneus au parc de la tour, nous sommes allées les chercher pour faire un entraînement spécial comme on le fait avant tout nos matchs. Une fois se l'entraînement terminé comme ils nous restaient du temps avant que les garçons viennent nous chercher, nous avons discuté de la formation à adopter face aux garç leur dit que je me mettrai en attaque, cela donnait ainsi leur la place des fille sur le terrain car j'étais l'élément principale de l'équipe.

Je leur dit se qu'ils savaient de mes capacité, c'est à dire mon tir féerique.

Je leur dit aussi que les garçon ne s'attendrait pas au « tri-pégase 2 » et que l'on pourrait en tirer parti. Je leur dévoila aussi la présence du « phénix » auquel on ne peut couper les ailes et si ils l'utilisaient nous devrions employer « La cage ». Alors que je finissais ma phrase nous étions rejoins par les garçons.

Pendant ce temps du coté de garçons:(PDV Nathan)

Alors que nous venions de terminer la séance au coups de tonnerre, comme ils nous restait du temps avant de rejoindre les filles, nous avons donc discuté de la formation à prendre pour les vaincre. Je leur dis de but en blanc que je ne jouerai pas lors du match en leur expliquant la raison, ils comprirent et acceptèrent ma décision, je savais quelle les ennuyait car ma vitesse était un avantage considérable, en plus cela nous privais de « l'oiseau de feu ». On décida que l'équipe serrait composé de Marc au cage, Axel, Byron et Caleb en attaque, Bobby, Scotty et Darren en défense, Jude, Bryce et Xavier au milieu et Eric au poste de libéro. Cela permettra d'utilisé « Le phénix », « l'éclair pulvérisant » et « Le triangle de la Mort 2 », nous avions décider de mener un jeu offensif.

Quand se fut l'heure nous sommes allés chercher les filles,nous sommes arrivés et elles étaient en train de discuter de stratégie, mais elle se tut à notre approche.

(PVD normal)

Je pris la parole pour demander au garçons :

-C'est déjà l'heure de manger ?

-Et oui Oska, me répondit Nathan.

-Mais ! Que font mes pneus là ! dit Marc très surpris.

-On te les a emprunté pour notre entraînement, dis-je à mon frère, mais bon si nous allions manger.

-Après avoir remis mes pneus a leur place!

-Oui Marc si tu veux.

Après avoir remis les pneus à leur place avec l'aide des garçons, nous sommes tous allés manger chez M. Hillman. Une fois là-bas les garçons nous ont appris que le nouveaux local de foot avait était fini se matin et qu' il y avait plusieurs vestiaire

(PVD Externe)

Alors que les deux équipe entrait sur le terrain et se positionnait l'arbitre donna le coups d'envoi pour les Raimon, le capitaine Marc et au poste de gardien comme le plus souvent, les attaquants Axel et Byron traversent la défense des chasseresse et prennent tout le monde de vitesse. Et BUT ! Axel Blaze vient de marquer avec la tempête de feu. La France qui récupère la balle et prise de coure.

-Bon les fille ont va pas se laisser faire ! Dit la capitaine Oska.

-Oui, dirent les filles.

-Clara à toi.

-Ok!répondit cette dernière.

Clara l'attaquante démoniaque par à l'attaque suivi de ses coéquipière. Elles ont transpercé le rempart représenté par la défense des Raimon avec une incroyable facilité, on pourrai venir se demander si elles ont fait exprès de les laisser marquer. Et BUT ! C'est l'égalité, le gardien des Raimon et resté impuissant face à ce tir.

-On vous rendra coups pour coups, dit Oska.

Le match reprend après le but des Chasseresse de France. .la 1ère mi-temps continua sur une série d'attaque et de contre spectaculaire. À la fin de celle-ci il y avait un score de 5-4 avec un avantage pour les Raimon.

Alors que les deux équipe allai sur les bancs de touche Jude alla vers Oska :

-Oska !

-Oui Jude ?

-Vous avez bien jouer, voir très bien même, on ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce niveau de jeu en ayant joué à tes coté.

-Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprise dans ce cas.

-J'ai hâte de voir cela mais, dit moi, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu était capitaine, et puis j'ai l'impression que tu est la pierre angulaire de ton équipe.

-Tu n'a pas tord et puis Marc étant mon frère vous auriez pus devinez que j'étais capitaine, après tout j'ai cela dans le sang.

-Pas faux, j'ai l'impression que tu a plus de vocabulaire que Marc.

-Pour faire moins que lui c'est dure. À part en foot peut être, et encore je n'en suis pas sur. Bon je te laisse la 2éme mi-temps va commencer.

-Dac aller va rejoindre ton équipe.

Sur le banc de ton avec les filles, Oska dit au coach que quand elle mettrai le ballon en touche il y aurait un changement entre elle et Aelita. Elle bu une gorgée dans sa gourde puis se fut l'heure de retourné sur le terrain avec ses coéquipières, les Chasseresse devait donner le coups d'envois de la 2éme mi-temps.

-Eh ! Aelita, si tu montais en attaque ? Demanda Oska.

-Pourquoi pas, en plus j'en ai marre de me prendre des but !

-Alors c'est réglé.

Oska donna le coups d'envoi avec Erza, mais que se passe-t-il ! Oska descend vers sa défense et la gardienne monte en attaque. Les coéquipières d'Aelita viennent lui prêter main forte. On peut se demander si cette attaque va aboutir ou si elle sera stoppé par Raimon. Aelita se retrouve devant le but après avoir passer la défense sans la moindre difficulté et on dirait qu'elle est sur le points de d'utilisé une super technique, elle envoie le ballon en l'air puis saute pour le suivre, une fois en face de la balle une aura blanche l'entour et elle tire dedans.

-Tir Céleste !

-Main dimensionnel !

Le gardien Marc Evans utilise une super technique pour stopper désespérément ce tir. Et but ! C'est l'égalisation à 5 partout. Après le replacement des joueurs. Alors que le ballon est remit en jeu Marc, Eric et Bobby s'élançait dans la formation du Phénix, pendant que les Chasseresse qui apparemment on reconnu la super technique, se lance dans un contre, apparemment elles laissent le champs libre jusqu'au cage au joueur de Raimon, attendez on dirait que le phénix et enfermé dans une cage, la balle et reprise par Oska la capitaine :

-Erza, Lucy à nous de jouer !

Mais attendez que se passe-t-il ? Erza, Lucy et leur capitaine s'élance dans la formation que nous venons de voir il y a qu'elle que min. Et but ! Elles viennent de prendre l'avantage au tableau d'affichage. Alors que le match reprend la balle est mis en touche par Oska, mais que peut-elle avoir derrière la tête, attendez ! Il y a un changement entre Oska et la gardienne, elle échange leur poste à la grande surprise de tous le monde. Le ballon est remit en jeu par Aelita qui l'envoi vers Erza mais ce dernier est intercepter par Jude qui remonte le terrain suivi de près par Eric et Axel ils tirent avec le manchot empereur n°2, on se demande Comment va faire Oska pour arrêter ce tir. Attendez elle croise ses avant bras et des épée apparaissent en cercle pour bloquer le tir, un véritable bouclier d'épée. Et but, le tir rentre dedans après avoir était bravement repoussé. Le match continu pendant dix min, quand le coups de sifflet final retenti le score était d pour les Chasseresse.


End file.
